Reality vs Dreaming
by avariella
Summary: Lucy gets locked in a closet, then becomes ill... More to come! Super surprising! Hope you like it!  LOTS TO COME!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first FanFiction! Hope you guys like it! [Starts from how Nicholas locks her in the closet xD ] Enjoy! Please review! Credit to Alyxandra Harvey, author of the Drake Chronicles! I was on FB and pretending to do homework when I did this, Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1!**

**Lucy's POV**

Nicholas was full on kissing me. I was starting to get worried but hey, kisses are hypnotizing, let alone a kiss from Nicholas. I knew something weird was going on because Nick never went this long when kissing me. Of course, I didn't stop him, why would I? I could barely utter a word –let alone breathe. And then he stopped, his eyes filled with guilt, like they always do when he has to force himself to stop. But this time, his gaze was different –teary eyed. I almost cried myself when he pushed me farther, into a trap. Why hadn't I seen this coming? I heard a click and now I knew _for sure_ that there was no escape until he came back. How could I not see me heading for a closet?

But I, being myself, had to try. I pounded my fists on the door. I knew everyone in the house could hear it. I carried this on for another 5 minutes before I realized that my hands would bruise if I didn't stop. So I began kicking the door, screaming, even throwing myself against it. Stupid door! But more importantly, stupid Nicky! I could hear people running towards the living room which meant they were about to leave. Panicked, I hit my head on the door. The commotion from downstairs abruptly stopped as they all heard it, loud and clear.

_OW!_ My mind screamed. _Gosh! Why am I so stupid and reckless? I shouldn't be panicking, I should be plotting Nicholas' death because when I get out of here, he is so dead!_

My thoughts were interrupted by someone trudging up the stairs. I bounced up and down with delight. _I knew they wouldn't leave me like this!_ But then I heard very faintly, Nicholas saying, "I'm sorry Lucy."

Then all of them were gone. He didn't let me reply. I could just picture it in my mind. He left with his mighty vampire speed. I should've been angry, I should've been outraged. But uncharacteristically, I broke down. It was so unlike me but I just couldn't get over it. I loved Nick. He was my world –the drakes were my world. My heart ached and my breathing was all over the place, just imagine if Nicholas broke up with me? I couldn't. I wouldn't live through it. My other exes had never even made me shed a tear, I just had cussed at them like a mad dog (which my parents wanted to take me to a psychiatrist to work out my anger more…rashly).

I cried for what felt like an eternity. I'd never been so damaged. I then started to feel claustrophobic. I screamed. I ninja kicked the door, I tried everything. Of course, he chose the closet with the stupid nic-nac's. It was all ridiculous. I threw everything at the door. Helena was going to hate me after this. I didn't care. At least I would be out. Thumbtacks, rubber bands, pencils, and most office supplies spilled to the floor. I moved it to the side and leaned against the wall till I slid down and was in a sitting position. I held myself. Then I became crafty with the office supplies. In fact, I became too 'crafty.' Blood slid down my arms. But I wasn't thinking. If the Drake's took long enough, the blood would dry and be less noticeable. Or so I hoped, anyways. Then I cried again. I hyperventilated, screamed, shouted, and bawled. The pain distracted me. But when it was gone, I thought about Nick, and did it all over again. More blood, tears, and noise –this cycle repeated; nearly endless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicholas's POV**

I took a deep breath as I entered the house. Man, Lucy was sure to kill me. Just the look on Lucy's face nearly killed me. The whole entire fight my thoughts were on Lucy. _Oh, Lucy._ Everyone got scared when we heard the thumps coming from the closet. I couldn't believe Lucy had thrown herself around in there, trying to get out. The look on everyone's face was horrifying.

"Geez," Quinn had said. And that was all he said which was quite surprising. All of his comments are usually sarcastic and criticizing. Lucy had rendered him speechless. And I was completely terrified.

The guilt was eating me up. We entered and smelt it before it processed in our minds. We froze and then time froze. It felt like getting up the stairs to the closest was like climbing Mount Everest. My body was shaking as I slid the key into the lock and it clicked. Then I felt like committing vampire suicide. Lucy was holding herself, and she was covered in blood –her own blood.

Tears were gliding down her cheeks. Her stomach growled but she was oblivious to everything around her. Lucy's skin was pale, paler then anything I had ever seen before. All I could do was shiver at the sight. No one said a word but my mother shot me a deadly look as if to say when she's better, we are having a serious talk. That was almost as scary as seeing Lucy like this.

Lucky was always a fighter. _Always._ But seeing her in such a state, broke my heart. I tried to come touch her, to comfort her, but it was pointless. She screamed, "Don't touch me!" each time. Her blood was tempting but I didn't notice, although, by the looks of everyone else's faces, they all seemed to notice. Sol looked like she was at war with herself, the bloodlust version and the compassionate best friend side.

It didn't matter with me, Lucy needed help. _Now_. This time I walked completely into the closet and picked her up. She let me carry her outside into the hall but when she saw everyone staring at her, she panicked. She kicked me, punched me, and broke my nose. I didn't care. I held onto her but she still evaded my grasp. Lucy booked it to the glass sliding door that led to the backyard. I caught her and she still tried to fight me. Her heart rate could've killed her, and she was screaming cuss words at me. I ignored them, and Lucky kept on fighting. Finally, my brothers helped tackle her. And she lay there as our weight was overbearing. We all got off her immediately, except for me which held her in my arms and stroked her lemon-scented hair. She was crying her eyes out and I looked up to Solange for help. There was no way Sol could physically comfort her without ripping her throat out. So I did her job.

Sol kept saying, "Lucy, it's alright! Calm down!" but nothing helped. Liam bandaged her up and I carried her to her room to rest. Then we gathered in the living room. Not knowing what to say at first but knowing we had to talk about Lucy's condition.

Sol began, "I've never seen her this way. Something's _very_ wrong."

"Obviously," Quinn muttered, "But I don't want to live in a pig-sty so let's think and clean."

I had the gut instinct Sol was right. But there was a new meaning behind the word very as we all had to start cleaning up the mess. I then smelled her blood. It was off. Different from anything before. I realized Solange's bloodlust was just in general but more specifically _not_ for Lucy. Everyone smelled her blood. Yes, very odd. Geoffrey took a sample and left to annylize it. None of the rest of us could move, we just kept sniffing and sniffing and sniffing. And then we all passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn's POV**

I woke up as the sun dipped into the ground. Nicholas had passed out cold on the floor, the rest of us managed to climb the stairs, and I had carried Solange up to her bedroom. My energy level felt extremely low and exhausted but I knew work had to be done by the end of the day or else Mom would throw a fit. As soon as I had woke up, I could feel vibrations of the others getting up and walking around.

Stumbling, I went downstairs. The bleak mood radiated around the living room. I grabbed a glass of blood and drank it before Kieran, Lucy, or even Hunter showed up. Hunter. Man, she was a goddess and I was practically at her every command. My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Lucy in the kitchen.

"How are you?" I asked. I tried to sound like a serious brother. Lucy could tell I was trying.

She just snorted. It must have sounded sarcastic. But then she honestly answered, "I'm alright. I've most definitely have seen better days."

"Ahem," Dad muttered in before I had the chance to add in another word. He indicated the living room. Nicholas trudged in beside him and took Lucy up to her room.

**Lucy's POV**

I felt weak. I couldn't move too much. My muscles felt tight like I had just run a marathon nonstop. Nicholas had to carry me everywhere. I had a weird sensation that he sort of liked carrying me. After I had been bandaged up, I was told to sleep. I absolutely couldn't. My mind was somewhere else. It was trying to recall something from the closet but I refused to think of what had happened. So instead I brought my thoughts on Nick. He had caused me pain but he was safe now and completely worried about me. I _really _shouldn't have cut myself. Now all I felt was anger towards myself and Nicky.

This _could not_ really be happening to me. I stood up and slowly made my way to the door by weighing most of my weight on the wall. Hopefully this house had thick walls. I then went to the bathroom, where I found that one of the vents led to the living room and made easy spying access.

**Conner's POV**

I could smell her before I could pin-point where she was. Lucy would freak if she heard what we were saying. I tried to subtly tell Dad and Nicholas but their minds were racing to find the answer to Lucy's illness. _Fine, if you're so delusional over Lucy, then _you _should be the one to tell Lucy to get back in bed and that she is _not _well at all_, I thought mostly towards Nick. Then I got over the outburst of anger and joined the conversation.

"Her blood had tempted us but in a different way. It's almost as if it changed. I know that it's horrible but I was blood thirsty when I saw her in the closet. So were the rest of you except for Nick," Dad said.

"Nick was blinded by love," Quinn put in. No one had the heart not to laugh but we all watched how awkward it was because we were all watching ourselves, as if on high alert.

Then Geoffrey walked in. We all looked at him in hopes that he had found something. I'd rather find something wrong and know what it is than not find proof that there's something horribly wrong and have no clue what to do and how to treat it all.

Geoffrey called, "Connor." And I followed. The rest of them looked jealous –especially Nick, over our secret 'lingo' if that's the right word.

We walked to the closet. The office supplies had been picked up and piled back in boxes but blood stained the floor and a little on the wall. _A little on the wall_, I repeated to myself.

It seemed that I had noticed what Uncle Geoffrey wanted me to see. Then he began explaining, "This spot on the wall proves that Lucy hit her head. But when I had Lucy recall things to me, she never once mentioned hitting her head. I mean, I know she hit her head on the door before we left but not on the side wall. Plus, I analyzed many samples of blood from her. It seems as if someone broke in while we were gone, knew Lucy was there, knew that she had disabled herself and took advantage of that and poisoned her but her system fought back and won."

"Then it's solved?" I asked.

"No, because now we need to find that someone who would've done it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Breaking it to Lucy)**

**Nicholas' POV**

I put my secret agent vampire skills to the test. Connor and Geoffrey had headed upstairs. Everyone knew they were going upstairs to examine the closet. Honestly? I didn't get their conversation. The few words I caught: _Lucy, poison, hitting her head on the side wall, someone going after Lucy._ I nearly gave up my hiding position but I found it too risky. If I got up I knew everyone else would hear and I wasn't up for listening to everyone's excuse and theory.

"Okay, Nicholas, just come on out but don't tell anyone." Geoffrey stated.

I laughed one of those short, abrupt laughs. "You think I'm Quinn or something?"

It was half heartedly but it got us into a semi-better mood. We laughed it off, and then headed off to the guest room Lucy had claimed when she was little. I recalled when I was 8 years old, standing outside her bedroom door because we were arguing and she was mad at me. Even then I knew she was the one for me. _Man, even my thoughts are becoming cliché because of her._

I lightly tapped on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again. Nothing happened. Not a sound. I listened closely. I still heard a heartbeat. Carelessly, I threw the door open to find no one else in the room. I growled. Something was behind us and I was ready to attack. I spun around and jumped onto a still-pale-looking Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucky!" Nicholas shouted. I winced as pain fluttered to my chest. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright? Where were you? I could've hurt you!"

"I'm _fine._ Relax. You know how many times you've tackled me in my lifetime?" I joked. Nope, humor was definitely not in. "I just went to the bathroom, gosh Nicky!"

Nicholas groaned. "A) I hate when you call me Nicky and you know it! Now is really not the time for jokes!"

"Obviously," I grumbled.

"And second of all, you could've killed over on your way to the bathroom!" Nicky said as I rolled him off me and tried to stand up. Of course, as he saw me struggle, he picked me up and carried me to the bed.  
>"Nicholas, you can lecture her later, but I have important questions for Lucy." Geoffrey interrupted.<p>

Respectfully, Nicholas backed off and sat in my desk chair. Geoffrey sat right by my feet. I felt like a patient at the doctor's office. Or maybe more like a daughter getting The Talk from her father. Ew.

"Lucy," Geoffrey began. It seemed as if he didn't know how to approach whatever he was going to say. Then I saw a light bulb show in his eyes. "Lucy, do you remember hitting your head? Other than the door?"

"I think I would remember if I did. Besides, the door hurt _really_ badly. In fact, I might've had a concussion." _Shut up Lucy! _I told myself.

"Well, Lucy, I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you this but I was looking at some blood samples of yours, and… it seems as if you were poisoned. But…I've tracked what you've ate in the past and it shows no sign of anything being poisoned or anything that could make you deathly ill." Geoffrey explained. "My theory is someone poisoned you while you were in the closet. Do you remember anything else?"

"What? I was sick because I got poisoned? What in the world are you talking about? I would've remembered…" I suddenly stopped. _Did I really know what happened? Or was I just improvising to comfort my own mind? Now I'm _really _going to need therapy._ "I… I'm actually not sure…"

Connor seemed to be telling something to Nicky with his eyes. I stood up and started to attempt my escape but only managed to run half the way before Nicky swam into view and grew extremely tall. The dark world took over my vision and I felt my existence disappear.

**Marcus' POV**

_Wow, they are really bad at trying to keep a secret from us, _I thought. They hadn't even tried to whisper. Maybe that was Uncle Geoffrey's intention. We heard lots of moving around. And then lots of yelling for help.

We tore up the stairs like there was a fire in the living room. In the hall we found Nicholas shaking Lucy's body. She must've passed out. Knowing Lucy, she would end us all if we ever brought her weak moment up again.

Someone had to break the ice. "Poison, eh?" I whispered. Everyone looked as if they were going to let Lucy shoot me with an arrow, and not help me when she hit me.

Connor saved me, "Just bring her down to Geoffrey's lab. We need to do a few more tests. And none of you can go near the closet."

Dad and Mom set up stations for us. Quinn was to assist Connor when he was running back and forth between his bedroom and Uncle Geoffrey's lab, carrying things that looked too complicated to even comprehend. Sebastian and I were put on watching the closet. Duncan was to help Bruno search through the security system and try to figure out who would've hurt any family member of mine. Mom and Dad left for Court (which Mom insisted wasn't important and that if we didn't keep her updated she would do something which would make us regret being born).

We waited for at least five hours. I was sent to pass out blood for us. In my spare time I thought about how much had really happened since Lucy had taken her to the field party. The more I dug deeper into my memory, the more I thought of how much Lucy had impacted our lives. I ran across a memory that I hated to see play in my head but once it began, there was no stop.

Lucy and Solange insisted that we go to this new park. They were about 9 years old. New park my butt! They took us into the woods and played on this old trampoline that Lucy had stumbled upon. They jumped all afternoon while I was stuck babysitting them. Out of nowhere, a boy their age jumped out of the bushes and pushed them off of the trampoline. Solange started to cry but Lucy stood her ground.

"What's your problem? We were only jumping? Can't you share, Adam?"Lucy screamed.

Adam replied, "It's my trampoline! Buy your own, _Lucky_! Oh wait, your family can't!" At the time, Lucy's parents were in debt and it was only getting worse. I never took it into much consideration but I realized how rich my parent's really were.

Lucy began throwing snowballs. She took a broken off branch and started whacking Adam with it. Adam got off of the trampoline but Lucy, using all her strength, plus Solange's moral support, tipped over the trampoline.

"I'll get you Lucy Hamilton! You will pay!"

Lucy broke and ran away. She was my charge so I grabbed Solange and dragged her all the way to where Lucy was sitting. It must've really been that awful because Lucy began puking up all the sugar she had consumed at our house. I pushed dirt onto it with my shoe and Solange and Lucy cried all the way home.

"Hello?" Duncan smacked my head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I said, grumpily.

Duncan rolled his eyes and said, "Did you hear me? I said we've got footage of whoever harmed Lucy!"

Duncan took my place and I ran to check it out. As soon as I saw the tape, I knew who it was. Of course it was. My vampire instincts and mind must have been forewarning me about this. A bigger, older, bluer vampire version of him. Man, the kid needed a life, or at least a hobby! He strolled on into the house. I growled.

Gosh damn it! _Adam._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Solange's POV**

Lucy was really ill. I held her hand like it could keep life coursing through her. Connor was hooking her up to some of his machines, and Geoffrey was running around doing only-Geoffrey-knows-what. When they had finally all settled, they started running tests. In the end, they found his fingerprints on her necklace but tracking him down would take at least a few hours.

"Guys, we're done with the tests, why can't I just go up to my bed?" Lucy pleaded as she started to sit up.

Nicholas pushed her back down. "Because if Geoffrey and Connor need something else, you'll be right here."

"I know you're only making up excuses."

I hated when they bickered. Why wouldn't Nick give up? She really had no reason to stay here. Plus, I could sense that Nick actually _enjoyed_ carrying Lucy. "Nick, just let her go back to bed! She needs the rest!" I silently added, besides, I'm hungry and her sitting here isn't going to help.

Nicholas began picking Lucy up when Marcus ran in saying, "We found who did It." which only made Nick practically drop Lucy.

Connor's reply, "And we found the culprit's fingerprints!" Geoffrey twirled the necklace around on his fingers.

"No," Marcus explained, "The security camera caught him. Lucy, Solange, do you remember the day you wanted to go to the 'new park' and ran into…Adam?"

Lucy and I nodded. Lucy simply said, "No way, it couldn't be Adam. He got over it. He's not the person to keep a grudge! You're lying."

I was in shock. _Why in the world would Lucy be protecting Adam? Unless he did more than poison her_, I thought worriedly. "Lucy, he's a vampire."

Then, it all broke down, again. Nick comforted her but had this unfaithful look on his face. We took her into the house, to the living room, where Lucy tried to explain herself. "It's just that…I've known Adam a really long time. Before the stupid trampoline thing! And we apologized and made up about it! I swear on my life that it's not Adam."

Marcus brought the footage. It was most definitely Adam. In response to seeing the actual tape, I growled but Nicholas was running out the door. I nearly followed him but Lucy grabbed my arm. "Don't, please? Nicky can handle himself."

I would've argued but Quinn and Marcus booked it after Nick. I finally let it go and sat in a chair across from Lucy. I heard her heart go "boom boom, boom, boom," almost as fast as it usually was. I looked at the clock, almost six. I needed sleep, but I couldn't just bail on Lucy. I popped in a movie before she was able to utter a word. She didn't complain, but watched the movie intently. As soon as I was sure she was okay, I fell into a deep sleep.

**Lucy's POV**

As soon as Solange fell asleep, I jumped off the sofa and stumbled up to the guest bedroom. I quickly, but quietly, got dressed in my favorite black jacket and lacy, gray cami. I pulled on some jeans and put my knee-high converse on. Then, I snuck out. The rest of the Drake's were out like a light too. Only Bruno was awake and patrolling the other sides of the house.

I knew Nicholas, Quinn, and Marcus would beat me there, once they figured it out. But Adam had planned it all out, every single move. If only I could tell Nicholas or Solange. First, he knew that I wouldn't back down Adam injected a long-term hypnosis juice into my veins mixing it with strong amount of poison. The poison wouldn't kill me but it would hurt a lot and have many side effects that made it appear as if it was deadly. I remembered every single command as if he was whispering it in my ear at this very moment. The hypnosis was wearing off on my mind, but it still had absolutely no control over my body.

_"Lucy, you've always been a fighter. But I've found your weak spot, and my own abilities. Montmartre will be gone by the end of the battle, but someone has to keep his legacy going and avenge him. He appointed me, as I am young, brilliant, handsome, charming, and most of all, I am everything he was._

_ "Lucy, you will not remember me being in the closet with you. You will only remember hurting yourself. Your mind will blank out until the Drake's come back. When they do, you will remember it all but be incapable of telling them anything or try to specifically remember the closet incident. When any of the Drake's leave to come after me, you will go out to my headquarters." I gasped for breath as he edged closer to me. "But you won't remember this." Then he raped me. I hit my head on the side wall trying to escape him. He drank from me with a hurtful passion._

I pulled myself out of the flashback. My body kept moving but I could feel myself slowly gaining control now. Everything hurt. I stumbled only slightly as I was in full control. I literally _fell_ into the trap, Adam caught me and threw me in a choke hold. All I could do was stare into Nicholas' horrified face. Adam released me so that I could heave and puke in the dirt and then I rolled onto my side. Once again, the black world consumed me again.

**Quinn's POV**

As soon as I saw Nicholas leaving and Marcus trailing right behind him, I headed out the door. _Maybe we were hunting?_ I thought, _but of course_ not. _We were civilized, we didn't need to hunt. If we wanted to kill, we might as well kill our worst enemies, the Hel-Blar._ We ran for miles in mere seconds.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Marcus asked.

Nicholas came to a skidding stop. "Honestly? I have no clue! I only know that I will end Adam."

We both sighed. "Nick, listen, we all want to avenge what happened to Lucy, but you've got to have a plan!" I said, logically. They always thought that I didn't have a brain, well I did, I just didn't care to show my smarts and look like a nerd. "Plus, it's almost light out!"

All of a sudden Marcus said, "Well, I think I have a plan!" It was a brilliant plan, and I couldn't think of a better one. We all smiled, even though we were about to go ballistic on Adam. We reached the clearing behind his house.

Marcus was right about Adam and where his headquarters were –right where the old trampoline was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nicholas' POV**

Adam appeared from the bushes on the side. We searched through the surrounding area before we were able to confirm that Adam was the only vampire here. That we knew of…yet. "I've been expecting you." Adam bragged. _What a cliché thing to say, I thought._ "Stop waiting for anyone to come. No one else is. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Marcus spat.

Adam clicked his fingers and we all ended up in sharp wooden handcuffs –the splintery kind. Now I knew it was only Adam's work, as I glanced at the beat up trailer off to the side. Through the windows I could make out a computer screen. I was able to focus on Adam's features and saw that his belt contained the controls to the contraptions. Adam _really_ needed to get a life. He laughed when we started to bleed because the spikes poked into our skin. Even though we healed quickly, the spikes stuck into our skin like bees to honey.

"You silly Drake's, always think you can have anything you want because the prophecy says that Solange is the next Queen or that your royalty because you're _born_ not made. When I got turned into a vampire, Montmartre guided me. He showed me your tricky, weird ways….And I learned more about Lucy." Adam smirked.

"Montmartre twists people's minds! He's the one who made you in the first place. He only comes back for the ones who make it through the blood change by themselves!" Quinn shouted.

Maybe we did pick up peace-making tips from Dad. I didn't have time to add in more. None of us did. Lucy stumbled in, right into Adam's grasp. Her face wore out shock, energy, surprise, sickness, disturbance –she was simply horrified. We were all. I was terrified for Lucy. How did she leave the compound? I was about to yell something to Lucy, but the cuffs dug deeper. I almost screamed out in pain, if it weren't for my utter focus on Lucy.

He threw her into a choke hold. Lucy started a coughing fit. Maybe she had an idea up her sleeve. Anything was worth a shot. He released her and she fell onto the dirt. She threw up all of the contents in her stomach. Quinn might've said, "Wow, I can't believe Lucy's not made of sugar." I would've laughed at the thought if we were back at the house about six years ago. I could tell Lucy had passed out when her breathing evened.

I heard twigs snap. Adam's eyes lit with amusement. Then the rest of the Drake's appeared. Before Mum staked Adam, she let him give a last word, "Montmartre has a whole league still loyal to him, even if he's gone now." That made Mum snap. She shoved it in and ash lay on the ground. Then they helped untie us. When I was free, I ran to Lucy. Finally she was waking up.

"He's gone?" She asked. I nodded. Then my rage took over.

"You were supposed to stay safe at the house! Solange was looking after you! How could you possibly escape the compound? How did you even know where we were? Were you… were you setting us up?" I asked in disgust.

Something in her eyes flicked. It was all I needed. I dropped her shoulders and walked away. Once I was out of her human sight, I ran all the way home. I grabbed two containers of blood. I had finally healed and drank the first cup without a second thought. I started to drink the second but my thoughts drifted off to Lucy. _How could she have just abandoned us and fed us to Adam? After everything that's happened?_ I wondered. Lucky practically…well, she lured me into Adam's plans like I had gotten her into the closet. In a way, I realized, it might as well have been Lucy all along. She was the mastermind behind this whole plan. Now I really felt like an idiot. She had played us so well.

When Solange woke up, she told me to sleep. I couldn't though, so I instead got all of my energy out by ranting about Lucy's little plans. Solange believed me, and boy was she shocked. "Lucy did _not_ do that to us? To me! She would've at least told me! I…I…" Sol trailed off and just plain old screamed! I was about to fall asleep. I heard my family and Isabeau and the other girls come in. Lucy's heart beat from the guest bed room. Solange told the family my theory. I could hear it, and I just _had_ to stay up for their reactions. Yes, they believed me too.

As my brother's came up to get some Z's too they all stopped by. "Lucy is _so_ going home when she wakes up!" Logan joked. We all laughed. When I woke up again, I could hear Lucy was just waking up too. I went down to her room. It hurt to see her, but I knew the others didn't really have the same reason as I did to kick her out of the house. I walked in without even knocking. I knew it was rude, but everyone else was about to be rude to her too.

"Pack your bags and leave." I said.

Her eyes got all glossy, she just nodded. "And…if you didn't get the message, we're over." I added.

Saying the words –those words – they hurt so much. But what she did hurt too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Lucy's POV**

They hated me. No matter what my mom said, they _hated_ me. It wasn't 'I really, really, really don't like you,' it was just plain old, full on hatred. When Nicholas came to me saying I had to leave. I nearly died. I would be spending the rest of my time at home_. Alone_. And there was no Helena to insist that I stay. She hated me too. They didn't wait for me to explain myself. It didn't seem to matter to them.

I tried calling Isabeau, I texted Solange. There was no one around, no one but hate. So I lay in my bed. I was heartbroken with no one to lean on. I looked at the clock. It was already four in the afternoon. I had been in bed since eight. Six hour hang over, over with. I had to move on. I was human, and none of the Drake's _was_ aging, but I was. And that made all the difference in the world. I had always questioned if the Drake's would turn me. In fact, I never had doubted it so I never bothered with it. Well, if it all ended here and now, I better start making the best out of it. I called up my ex, Julian. I only said, "You want to hang out?" Then hung up the phone. I took a shower, put on my bathing suit, denim shorts, and a gray tank top. I got my bag ready, all in under fifteen minutes.

Julian rang the doorbell awkwardly. I walked out the door and grabbed onto his wrist. He was single again –the rumors told. "Uh, where do you want to go?" He asked.

My rebel side grinned madly. "To the beach."

Surprisingly, he drove there without a second thought. I had my bags packed and it seemed like Julian was already packed for a trip. He took me to the beach house that he always bragged about having. It was amazing. He gave me my own guest room and we talked like we were best friends again. It felt natural. Nothing about Nicky ever felt natural and at-ease. I was finally in my haven.

_**A Few Days Later**_

**Solange's POV**

We were all lounging around the house. Nothing was fun anymore. In the process of sticking by Nick's theory and following in the rest of the families footsteps, I had lost my best friend. The house was too quiet these days. Lucy's parents car pulled up into our driveway. My mind squealed when I thought, _Lucy's parents must have made Lucy apologize and be friends with us again!_ It was sort of a pitiful thought but I was desperate. Lucy was my connection to the rest of the human world. The 'normal' world.

They walked in, business on their face. "_Helena Drake!_" Lucy's mom yelled. In a flash, everyone was down in the living room. No one ever made Lucy's Mom yell. I had once figured out how scary her mom could be if she chose to be. It was _way _scarier the Mum. The boys didn't know that. They had best behavior tattooed onto their faces.

"What's wrong?" Mum asked.

"Where's Lucy? I called her cell yesterday and told her to get back home and at least say hi to us!" Lucy's mom shouted.

Mum shied away. "We sent Lucy home…" then she began explaining how these last few weeks have been.

By the end of it, Lucy's mom was in a tizzy. "Lucy, she wasn't home. She _always_ answers her phone."

All of us began to worry, despite the fact that we were all supposed to be mad at her. Then a call came, Lucy's mom answered it, "Hello? Oh thank god you're safe! Where are you? And you didn't bother to leave a note? No way are you staying there! You come home, right this instant! Besides…what about what happened at the Drake's? You're going to apologize, and then you are grounded for life."

Lucy's mom was sputtering, huffing and puffing. Finally, she handed the phone to Lucy's father. He took it considerably calm, "Who else is staying there? As long as there's a parent there, I've met him and I know he's a good kid. You can stay there. Till tomorrow, but I want you home for dinner. No, you aren't grounded for life. Just for a week, okay? Then it's a deal."

He hung up. Lucy's mom shook her head and walked back to the car. Lucy's dad explained, "Lucy's at a beach house with Julian, Darren, his Mom, and her friend Rose. She didn't do anything wrong, and she knows you hate her, but she has an excuse. She'll come by before dinner tomorrow and explain herself." Then they left. Lucy's family was so weird.

More importantly, she went to the beach house with Julian. She was lying to her father about going with 'Rose'. I would be the one who would know best since, I've met all of her friend's and never once met a Rose. If she wasn't lying, then either way it stung. The rest of them sort of just shook their heads in denial. Then left, but I managed to catch Nick. I touched his shoulder and he jerked it away.

"I'm fine, but most of all, I don't need Lucky."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Julian's POV**

Lucy was insane. She was mentally insane. She was my mentally insane ex. We joked around like we used to when we were going out. I had cheated on her, but this was us just being friends. I recalled when we were going out, which we only mostly kissed and made out with each other. But then there was that _one_ time, I didn't regret that because Lucy was _good_ –greater than good.

We trampled down the beach. Lucy ran into the ocean and surfed. We laughed at how many times she wiped out, which was a lot. She had managed to pull off a few tricks and I was surprised but then I reminded myself about Lucy's determination. The whole time when we were out in the ocean, I felt like this was how it was supposed to be between us. When we had broken up, it was harsh. I mean, I guess I was harsh because Lucy always looked pissed off to see me. Now, I nearly felt the same attraction from then.

Lucy climbed out of the ocean and I trailed behind her. She smiled and then freaked out. "What time is it?" She asked. Before I could utter a word, she ran into the house. Last night we had hung out alone. Lucy had told me that her dad had let her stay at the house till tomorrow around dusk. She also mentioned that her dad thought I was a good kid. I wasn't necessarily a good kid; I just had a way with people. Her mother even took to a little charm. When she came back out, I saw a bag swinging from her side.

Surprisingly, I was sad to see her leaving, but I knew she had to leave. Before she left, we sat out in front on the porch like we did at her house, when we had gone out. Then suddenly I was kissing her, than making out, finally she was pulling clothes off. I couldn't believe we were really doing this, _again_. She watched the sun go down and then began kissing me fiercely until a red convertible raced to our house. I nearly thought that the driver was going to crash into the house. Lucy stumbled after me as I tried to find a safe place to get to before the car crashed. Only, it never crashed. Lucy began grabbing her clothes and raced to put them on. We had only gotten down to our underwear but I felt the same surge of awkwardness.

"Hi Hunter, uh, who sent you?" Lucy asked.

The girl was extremely hot but my mind was racing about how close we had gotten to actually _doing_ it. Lucy hopped into the car after hugging me. "Well, see you, Lucy." I mumbled as I walked back into the house. Everything was too odd for words.

**Lucy's POV**

As soon as Hunter pulled out of the drive way, I hammered her, "_Who sent you_?"

"Helena and Liam sent me. Geez and your parent's are at the Drake's for dinner!" Hunter mentioned. I flipped out and did a double take.

"Are you frigging _serious_?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Now, get your story straight with me first. What was going on back there with you and Julian? Were you about to…?"

I gulped, than nodded. She gasped, "Were you cheating on Nick before?"

"Do you even know me? I would never!" I said, in my defense.

She shook her head. "Okay, well, as much as I'm angry and confused at you; just…get your story straight for your parents, and the Drake's."

I nodded. "Alright."

The rest of the ride back to the Drake Compound was scarily silent. I didn't know if Hunter would say anything about what she saw. In a way, I prayed that she wanted, but also willed her to tell just so that they would know the complete truth. It seemed like she was reading my mind.

"I'll say whatever you want me to say." Hunter offered.

A weak smile spread across my face. "Alright, then...don't say anything. Just…I'll just tell them. It's better that way, right?"

Hunter only nodded like she would have said something more but didn't care to. I knew Hunter didn't want to be in the drama, I found that it made me respect her even more. I spotted a few of the Drake's waiting around in a bush or a tree. I nearly broke down there but I had to tough it out through the whole thing.

I slowly got out of the car and climbed my way to their front door. I walked in and noticed how all of the Drake's, plus my parents, had gathered in the living room, just waiting for our arrival. I winced as I saw that even Isabeau was here._ Great, more witnesses_, I thought.

Fortunately, Solange and Nicholas led me upstairs to my bedroom. We sat down. I could hear someone locking the door on us. I swallowed. _How do I explain?_

Luckily, Solange questioned, "Why did you set us up?"

It was a demanding question, but it allowed me to start from the beginning. "I didn't, after you let and tricked me into the closet; Adam entered the house and put long-term hypnosis into my veins. It was mixed with poison, which is why you could only find poison in my veins. He…he drank from me and told me what to do and I _had_ to do it. I couldn't tell you, he made me promise. And…he…he raped me."

I watched as the final sentence escaped me and they both froze, horror flickered across their perfect faces. I knew people downstairs could hear. Everyone knew now. Nicholas was about to attack something, Solange threw him and a pillow and started growling. Nicky began getting teary eyed. "And…at Julian's beach house….we nearly…"

Solange gasped. "Why would you do that with Julian?" Nicholas exclaimed.

"I don't know! I just…I wanted to feel like I could move on from what Adam did to me. And none of you were around to help me!" I screamed back.

They both flinched. Then, I was in one huge hug. When Solange pulled away, Nicholas started kissing me. It was a subtle way as if saying, we're back together. Solange and Nicholas muttered, "I'm sorry…"

I nodded. "You're forgiven."

Nicholas then growled again. "Adam…he really…?"

"He really did. He thought I wouldn't remember because of the hypnosis but when it wore off I remembered all of it but I couldn't turn around and go home, I had already fallen into his plans." I explained.

We hugged and kissed. He wrapped me in his arms and cuddled. I was crying the whole entire time. Then I entered dreamland.

**Nicholas' POV**

_Lucy got raped. And I shouldn't care about the other stuff. I should've been there for her._ I thought. I felt horrible because I had abandoned her in her time of need so she went back to her ex. I couldn't take it. Lucy had fallen asleep in my arms and I had laid her down in the bed.

"Well, at least you're together now," Solange said.

We were able to leave the room and go down to the living room. I knew the rest of them had heard what Lucy said and was trying to act normal. Especially her parents. But it didn't matter, I gave them all The Look that said we know you know, just give it a break. We ate dinner –as in Lucy's parents ate food while we drank blood –then Lucy came down. She was full of color but no one knew what to say to her. We let her parents handle her.

"You are going to a psychiatrist after this." Lucy's parents said.

Lucy threw a fit about it but everyone knew it was probably something she really needed. "And tell them what? I got raped by a crazy psychotic vampire who still is loyal to Montmartre who was one of the greatest, cruelest vampires ever who was after my best friend who's a royal vampire and just turned because she was the only girl born within the last 500 years? They'll send me to a mental hospital!"

This made us snigger. In the end, Lucy was grounded for two weeks, under 'house arrest' and had to visit Helena and Liam to 'talk things over.' It made quite the event.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Lucy's POV**

I hadn't been to the Drake Compound since that dinner. Things had definitely changed. I could feel it in the air. I walked into the living room without knocking. As soon as I entered, I regretted it. My book bag dropped to the floor with a thud! Then my mouth hung open like a fish. On the couch was a girl –a weird, strange, new human girl that I had never once met –and she was making out with Nicholas. I ran out of the house and back into my car. No one came after me. It was everything all over again, except not as drastic. Everything hurt and I felt like puking. I managed to drive home through my state of sub consciousness. Solange never texted me about it. I cried for hours. Finally Kieran answered for Solange.

He said: Solange knew. She just didn't have the heart to tell you. She says she's sorry and hopefully you can forgive her.

I didn't reply. So he sent another message: Nicholas has a lot to say to you and a lot to explain…give him a chance?

Me: No way in hell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lucy's POV**

_Screw Nicholas. He played me while my parents were gone and then had the nerve to not even break up with me, but to cheat on me. Well, here was my revenge._ I thought. I was at the Drake Compound, knowing that everyone was at the Courts. This _was_ Helena's coronation. I waltzed into the Drake house without a care. I knew they would know what I did when they got back but I didn't care.

I wore a strapless black dress that cut off at my thighs. With the position of the zipper, I had put it on like a jacket before I arrived at the compound. I was about to have extreme fun. I pulled the zipper down to my belly button which uncovered my shiny silver bra. Nicholas would die. I was about to enter the house when I realized how ridiculous I was being.

For five minutes straight, I argued with myself whether or not to destroy Nicholas or not. It was a debate my greater side lost. I waltzed up into Nicholas' room and had a full on party. I mixed alcohol and blood together and dumped it on his bed. I egged his desk and smashed the screen of his computer. Then took his speaker and threw it down the stairs. I took his favorite CD's and threw them into a tub of vinegar in the bathroom.

I wrote on the walls with red spray paint and signed a 'bloody' handprint. I drew on all of the pictures and posters he had on his wall. I lined the door with whip cream. I even peanut buttered the bottom of his desk chair and glued his sheets to his mattress. I felt triumph and pride in my work. Then I left without damaging anything else.

Then I drove away. I knew it was dumb to go back to my house but I still felt like I was under house arrest so I went back. It was all worth the consequences it had in the end. It was nearly dawn when I got back. I smiled as there was two more weeks of summer left before school began. The weight of knowing summer had an end hung on me like no other. It meant that I couldn't see Solange again…or Nicholas but I still slightly mad at Nicholas.

When I walked into the house, Dad and Mom were sitting at the dining room table sipping morning coffee. I tried to hide from Mom and Dad before they saw what I was wearing. I managed to slip upstairs and threw on a robe before Mom entered my room. "Where were you?" Mom asked.

"Getting my sweet revenge on Nicholas." I replied.

Mom only nodded. Of course she only nodded. By now, they were used to us getting revenge on each other. "I thought you were going out… so I'm obviously confused about why you would be out for revenge."

"He cheated on me. While I was put on house arrest thanks to you guys, another girl came in and I walked in on their little make-out session. Happy, now?" I explained.

"What are the damages?" She asked.

I answered, "I'll pay for it all!"

She laughed. "Like that'll ever happen! Besides, I say that Nicholas deserves it, as long as it didn't affect Liam and Helena."

I couldn't help but laugh with her and hug her. We waited till five o'clock in the morning until we got the call. Mom handed me the call as soon as Helena and her were done gossiping.

"Now, Lucy, just pay back the damage and clean the bathroom until it doesn't smell like vinegar. Nicholas can clean the rest. That much he deserves." Helena told me.

Right now she seemed like Solange, cool yet still serious. "Alright, but do you even know who he cheated on me with?"

"Some human, no offense to you Lucy, but the rule is that no one is allowed to date human's, well except for certain exceptions, which she is not, so Nicholas really shouldn't be going out with her." Helena explained.

"I don't mean to sound like those weirdo ex-girlfriends but how did they even meet?" I asked.

This time Helena had no response. "I'm going to let Solange explain that part."

I heard shuffling around for a split second but then Sol was talking on the phone. "I'm so sorry Lucy! I should've told you as soon as I found out! I'm such a horrible best friend but you were under house arrest and so I didn't want your parents to find out before you did so I didn't say anything and when you were released I didn't know how to explain it and I thought that Nicholas would see the light and apologize himself but…did he even apologize?"

"Nope, not once at all. No text or call." I answered.

"Well, alright, then I should answer your question. Her name is Bree and I sort of introduced them because I knew her from court. She's a Helios-Ra Agent."

If I were a vampire, I would've growled and then ripped something up. "I'm just going to head over to your house. I have to clean the bathroom and pay charges anyone. Besides, you have to sleep soon." I didn't want to hear the rest of what she had to say so I just hung up.

**Sebastian's POV**

Two weeks ago I met the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Of course, she was human, but she was a Helios-Ra agent. That had to make up for something, didn't it? If only I had gotten a chance to talk to her, but no, of course Nicholas had to step in and get to her before I could. I remembered that Lucy was at the ashram cleansing her mind. Honestly, I considered driving up there to explain it all, to tell Lucy all about Nicholas cheating on her. I tried to get Mum and Dad on board but they chose not to get involved, even though Lucy was practically Mum's daughter. I had looked at Solange to go with me but Solange and Bree had quickly become best friends.

The day before Mum's coronation, I remembered Lucy driving onto the compound, all excited to be reunited with her boyfriend and best friend. I pitied everyone who couldn't see through Bree. Although Bree had caught my eye, it was completely cruel to know about Lucy (even though they hadn't met yet), and still move in on her boyfriend. Nicholas had even taken Bree to Mum's coronation. He hadn't offered Lucy to go at all.

I saw Lucy drive in. She should know better. Everyone else was asleep, even Mum and Dad. I sighed. Lucy's face was red. She had been crying. The worst part was that I knew Bree was also staying in Lucy's guest bedroom. I felt horrible for Lucy.

"Hey, are they all asleep?" Lucy asked when she entered the house.

I nodded. Lucy then asked, "Wait, where's Nicholas and…Bree?"

Horror struck my face. How could I possibly answer this? I only knew I had to. "They, they're in your guest bedroom."

She turned away from me. Then she abruptly left to go upstairs. I could hear her heartbeat as she cleaned up in the attic. When she was done, people started to get up. Lucy went into the kitchen to eat. Soon after she was downstairs, Bree had come down with Nicholas trailing behind her. I had to stay and witness the show down.

"Lucy!" Nicholas said, shocked.

She only nodded. Obviously succeeding at keeping her extreme cool. Bree's jaw dropped. Lucy kept eating, pretending to be oblivious to how many people were shocked. When Mum walked in, Lucy only asked, "How was the coronation?"

This made everyone gasp. She finished her cereal, put the dishes away, and then walked by Nicholas saying, "Your room's clean." She then left the house. I had been up all 'night' and soon Quinn and the rest of my brother's were shattering my soul with questions on what happened when Lucy got here and so on.

"Nothing, she just cleaned." I said. At first they didn't believe me but it was the honest truth and soon they could see that.

Bree said, "Wow, she took that well."

I wanted to rip Bree's head off. Lucy was a sister to me and seeing her cry was like seeing my mum give up.

**Nicholas' POV**

I couldn't believe how Lucy reacted to seeing Bree. Something had changed about her. When Solange woke up I could feel her emotions radiating off of her. She was sad that she had completely missed Lucy stopping by. In a way, it was better that Solange hadn't been awake and neither had Bree or I. My thoughts had revolved around Lucy since I was nine, but Bree had changed that. She was the only one who could tear my thoughts away from Lucy. It was why I had gone out with Bree. I carried her upstairs to my cleaner bedroom. She laughed the whole way. When we got there, Bree's expression went dead serious. Then Bree started a furious fuss over something that didn't matter anymore.

"If Lucy can just walk into the house, clean your room, without hardly any of you noticing, I find that a major problem!" Bree exclaimed.

"Stop freaking out! There's no need to be jealous!" I told her.

Bree laughed. "Oh so you think I'm jealous of a skanky little human who you've known all your life? Of course I am! You're so dumb! You stupid little jerk! How could you not think that I'd be jealous of a girl that you've had a crush on for the majority of your life?"

I was astonished at her outburst. "If that's what you think about me, then find a different boyfriend! You're such an insecure little bitch! I bet you only wanted to go out with me because I was a Drake and I had connections! You know what, I should've stayed with Lucy, and she wouldn't completely chew my head off! She's the one who I cheated on, with _you_! Did you see how Lucy reacted? She held herself together! Go to hell!"

Bree ran out crying. The funny thing was that I didn't feel an ounce bit of embarrassed or sorry. Every family member piled into my room. Surprisingly, they all started taking sides. Connor, Sebastian, Dad, and Duncan argued about why I didn't dump her earlier…or even cheat on Lucy in the first place. Solange, Mum, Quinn, and Marcus begged me to go after Bree and apologize. Now my thoughts surged around Lucy again.

"Are you dumb?" I asked Solange, Mum, Quinn, and Marcus. "Did you not just hear that argument?"

Slowly, it dawned on them. It hit all of us like getting staked a million times. "Hypnosis," Dad said. He was right. Bree was a sneaky little liar. I felt like Lucy, being helpless under long-term hypnosis and having no way to see the light.

Dad explained his theory, "Adam was in league with Bree so when Adam died, she came after us. I believe they were lovers, and she truly was jealous of Lucy because of what he did to her. When we all saw Lucy, the hypnosis started to wear off and we saw through her."

My eyes were wide. "I have to go after her."

**Lucy's POV**

I was driving back home. To see who this Bree girl really was, it crushed me but I kept my cool. Everyone seemed to be impressed but I felt like dying inside. I drove with tears welling up in my eyes. It was still fairly dark out. My phone lit up the car and the screen told me that Nicholas was calling me. I answered without a second thought. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to apologize. Bree, she was in league with Adam. They used hypnosis on us."

This made my heart stop. I saw lights, I saw Bree. I screamed. I heard Nicholas yelling my name through the phone. Metal twisted, and I felt extreme heat. I twirled into a ditch, I was going to die. I remember looking over at the other car, Bree was in it. Her eyes gleamed and her fangs popped out. He was right.

"I forgive you." I whispered.

Bree was kneeling right by the car. I pulled out a stake from the glove compartment. She turned to ash but not before she bit me. I blurred, and then blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi sorry I haven't updated. But I will most definitely because of winter break! Enjoy! ~Avariella~**

**Chapter 10**

**Nicholas' POV**

"LUCY!" I screamed over the phone. My breath was as if I had been hyperventilating. The call ended and I clutched the phone till it crumbled out of my hands. Logan rushed downstairs. It seemed that my brothers had pushed him on me so that he could figure out what the commotion from me and the phone was about.

Logan snorted. "What? Did Lucy say a bad word?"

I raised my hand. I could've slapped him and shredded him to pieces. Images of Lucy's calmness and situation rose into my head. I had to stay rash. "Lucy…she's…in a car crash. We have to go after her!"

There was a rumble, than everyone in the house was running around, throwing a first aid kid together or pulling on a jacket or shoe or refilling their personal weapon supplies. I didn't care what they did, as long as they didn't hold me back. I was killer with rage and no one could stop me.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up, I was being dragged somewhere, and I didn't know who had captured me. Nicholas would never. I sprung up and ripped my shirt. I slammed the nearest tree branch into the vampire's heart. Definitely Hel-Blar. Of course, with my luck there was tons more of them. I had a feeling this would end badly but I had to try. I slammed my foot into them, some of them laughed. Gosh, why hadn't Nicky let me learn some moves from Hunter? I slammed him into a tree as a branch ripped through his heart. I nearly vomited but I didn't have the time. I would cleanse myself later.

I kept fighting one after the other. Finally, it was the showdown between me and the last two Hel-Blar standing. They seemed the most experienced and the ones who didn't want to take me hostage. I wouldn't have killed them, but it seemed as if I had no other choice because if I didn't, Nicholas would kill _me_. I kept fighting but was caught off guard by the other Hel-Blar. Damn. I managed to stake one of them as the other plunged a knife through me. I threw my weight against the last Hel-Blar and it slammed into a tree branch.

I fell to the forest ground. This was _not_ happening to me. I was dying. I was truly dying. My vision blurred but I had to keep myself awake. I had to hope that someone would find me so that I could still have hope. I kept shouting. I didn't know if it would help me or not. I grew tired within the next few shouts. I had to save my energy. What else could I do? I felt my hands crawl and claw at a rock. I leaned up and slowly was able to stand. My vision was fuzzy but it was my only hope.

I stumbled into the unknown and hoped that someone was out there. I kept walking until I ran onto a campground near a small creek. The people were human and were whipping out cell phones at the sight of me. I only prayed that Nicholas and Solange would come soon to save me. The father and mother started to wrap blankets around me, they asked me questions that I couldn't answer, but not because I didn't know what was happening, I knew everything in fine detail, it was just…they wouldn't understand. I couldn't just tell about this whole other vampire world to people, it wasn't the thing to do. It seemed that pain made me think clearly.

The family that was camping managed to pack up their gear within minutes and carry me out to the main road. Fifteen minutes later I was getting rushed to the hospital with the ambulance sirens blaring. I kept saying tell Nicholas but I didn't know what I wanted the guys in the ambulance to tell him. I only kept stuttering. I guess stuttering was good enough for the people in the truck. They carried me into the hospital and I finally let my guard down and passed out.

**Nicholas' POV**

We reached the scene of the car crash in a split second but there was no Lucy. _Where the hell was she? _I sniffed the air. There was a clear trail. Maybe this was another prank. All of our facial expressions seemed to be convinced that Lucy was doing this as revenge. Goddamn she had me going. I felt like a fool, yet I had to let her have her revenge. It was only fair that way.

We stumbled home and I passed out along with my other brothers. Before we crashed, I heard Quinn mumble about how stupid Lucy was for pulling a prank like this and how did she get her car like that. I only said, "Lucy has her ways."

I managed to catch a few hours of Z's before Mum brutally woke all of us up. It must've been very important because I saw Mum cry. This made all of us high on alarm. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"_We left Lucy, we thought this was a prank but I should've known._" Mum mumbled through her tears. "Lucy's in the hospital."

I choked. If I were human I would've thrown up and died. Dad ran and told Bruno some things before we all headed off to the hospital. Every second I couldn't imagine what had happened. I felt dumb and an idiot. _Of course Lucy couldn't be faking; she would never do that to her own car!_ The whole entire car ride was completely silent. In a way I was glad but I also wished someone would try to enlighten the mood, even though there was no chance of that.

When we got to the emergency room, I didn't bother to check in with whoever was working the desk. I busted through those big gray double doors and no one could stop me, although, no one dare tried. I could hear Mum making up an excuse to why I was able to just barge in. Somehow the people were convinced. That or she used hypnosis on them without anyone seeing.

I sniffed the air, people rushed past me. I sniffed again. This time I knew where to go. I took a right and then an immediate left into the curtained area where Lucy was laying. Right beside her was a doctor and three nurses. Their faces were awestruck when they saw that I had been able to just walk right in. I didn't care what they thought, I kept looking at Lucy. Her features were pale and I could smell an open wound somewhere, I couldn't pinpoint where but I knew Lucy was knocked out for some operation.

"Excuse me, sir, you aren't allowed to be here, especially seeing this patient." One of the nurses explained as the Doctor had to keep examining Lucy.

"Well, Ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you that I don't care what you say, I'm staying. Lucy's the love of my life and I will not leave her side till you are actually doing something to her that I find necessary for me to leave." I reply, using all my wits.

"Sir, I'm very sorry, we know this must be hard but please, we are trying to figure out what's wrong and you're not helping this situation at all. I'm afraid I will have to call security if you don't leave." The nurse said. I could tell that the lady admired me but I knew that charm alone couldn't allow me to weasel around a hospital with Lucy.

"I know there's something wrong with Lucy or else why would she be here?" I answered all come-back-y. "You want to hear something? Why don't you actually touch her to see what the problem is? Or did you even know what her condition was when she was found? Because I bet if you start from there instead of just staring at her, you'll get some answers."

They all just stared at me. I couldn't care less. One began to dial security but the doctor held up his hand for the nurse to stop. "Sir, you can stay, just please stay out of the way. You have a great point and I do see your perspective."

I then watched as the doctor removed the towel covering Lucy's front. I didn't care that I saw her nipples or anything. I was mesmerized by the sight of a huge gash in Lucy's stomach. The doctor then told gave me his apologizes and respects but said something about surgery. I rolled my eyes as I made my way back to the waiting room. I had done something to help Lucy and that was all that mattered.

**Lucy's POV**

***Two Days Later***

I woke up to Nicholas holding my hand, Solange on the other side of me, sleeping and all of the parents lounging around by the television in front of me. The room was so bright and I wondered where the others were, even though I knew it was more important if I knew where _I_ was. Nicholas saw the confusion on my face.

"Lucy, you're in the hospital." He explained in his concerned voice.

Liam took over. "What do you remember happening, Lucy?"

I swallowed. I recalled the memory and explained what happened in a shaky voice. By the time I had finished, everyone's face flickered with horror. Nicholas was about to comfort me, yet when he touched me I then noticed the slight increase on my heart rate on the EKG. I blushed in embarrassment even though I knew that I shouldn't be since all of them had heard my heart rate increase because of Nicholas' touch before. Then the nurses ushered everyone out.

**Nicholas' POV**

Before we got kicked out, I tried to comfort Lucy but instead ended up embarrassing her. I didn't mean to and my brother's would've laughed so hard that they crapped their pants, if not for the fact that she was hooked up to an EKG machine, injured, and lying in a hospital bed because of us. I lingered in the waiting room but couldn't take it anymore. Besides, it was nearly dawn and I knew Lucy had to understand that we would all fall into a deep sleep because of the sun which would make the doctor's think we had all fallen into a coma.

Quinn drove us home. All of us were silent. Mom and Dad decided to escort Lucy's parent's home. The car ride couldn't have been more awkward. None of us knew how to break the silence, but I knew that it would in the end, be me who was left to deal with the majority of this mess. "I feel like such an idiot! Lucy got _hurt_! Because of _us_, because of whom we are and who we get associated with!"

"Who _you_ get associated with," Sebastian added. There was an awkward silence as we all knew that we had taken sides between Bree and Lucy.

Finally Quinn spoke up, "Look, no one wanted to see Lucy get hurt but it's how it all played out. Let's not play the blame game and just look on the Brightside, Lucy's alright! She survived!"

His words were somewhat comforting, if only he hadn't mentioned that she nearly died because of us. We slowly climbed the stairs. Dawn came and before we knew it, we all had crashed in the hallway. When I woke up, I was on the couch and the rest of my family was awake. Mom and Dad were home too, and they had brought Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

No one said anything. I was about to freak out and my parents knew it too. Finally they explained, "Look, it's just because Lucy got hurt. We have to make arrangements and other plans so nothing like this ever happens again."

"…what do you mean by that?" I asked.

Sol waltzed up to me, her face was red. She had been crying. If it was Kieran, I swear I'd kill him. "We're moving."

"_WHAT?"_ I exclaimed.

_They couldn't do this to us. Lucy would be fine; we would double the protection and figure out a different solution. I couldn't make this the freaking Twilight movie! It's not fair. And somehow there's nothing I can do about it._


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucy's POV**

Finally I was discharged from the hospital. I couldn't believe Nicholas wasn't allowed to visit me again since I explained to them what had happened. I texted Solange ranting and yelling on about how all of the Drake's better have a good excuse about why they didn't visit me, or contact me back. When I got home, I threw my bag on the bed and grabbed my car keys from the bowl on the side table by the doorway.

"I'm heading to the Drake's!" I hollered. Dad only nodded and Mom got this extremely sad expression on her face. Sometimes parents were so dramatic. I drove to the Drake Compound yet when I arrived, I saw no guards on patrol, not a single dog in sight, and no Drake to greet me. I knocked on the door and there was no answer so I let myself in. _They're probably at the courts_, I thought. I walked into a house full of roses left over from Sol's sixteenth birthday. _What the hell?_ There was absolutely no furniture, no nothing. I ran around the house, looking for some other clue then just roses but was disappointed in finding that there was nothing else.

Finally I ran up to the attic. I couldn't go into Nicholas' room. Not yet. I searched the other boy's bedrooms. Nothing; how could there be nothing? Finally I let myself into Nicholas' room where I found a note and (hopefully) a copy of the picture that used to sit on his desk. Honestly, I really hoped that he had kept the original picture of us together, that way I would know I was in his heart. I swallowed, completely nervous to see what I would find in the letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_ I couldn't be sorrier than I am right now. It's my entire fault that you got hurt. I'm the one to blame. I let Bree and Adam get to you. I had no right. I love you, and stay safe. I'm sorry that this is so Twilight but I don't have any other choice. My parents were right; you're safer without us intruding in your life. In the end, it's better for all of us. No offense, but you would've grown old and died someday anyways, and then I would've been completely and truly heartbroken. I'm so sorry. I hope you understand, and please, don't be mad and don't be stupid. (Wow, I'm sorry this sounds so Twilight but I know you have to understand. It's the only way.)_

_ -Nicholas_

I fell to the floor, my dreams crushed. _Now I really do understand Bella from the stupid Twilight movies_, I thought. _How could they do this to me? Didn't they care? Or think any of this through?_ Then I let myself cry because of something so silly. I hadn't allowed myself to cry on my own for such a long time. The tears had built up all of these years and I let them all come out.

**I honestly don't mean to bag on Twilight! It's just a Lucy thing to say! PM or Review for suggestions on what I should do next! ~Avariella~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucy's POV**

I couldn't spend the rest of my life in a breakdown because the guy I loved left me forever. I had to move on and I had to survive the pain. I only kept telling myself to never let the memories get to me. _Those sweet memories_. Somehow Mom managed to remove all evidence of the Drake's. Sometimes in my semi-conscious I would question how much they watched New Moon to see how they left Bella. Wow, I was a wreck. My analogies to twilight sickened my friends as I never had anything else to talk about. My life was a mess and somehow it seemed like nothing at all, as if I was just going through the motions.

**Solange's POV**

I didn't know how to act now that Lucy had been gone. Somehow I had survived a few months without her but none of us were the same. Logan was always gone with Isabeau and somehow Quinn and Hunter had gotten together. On top of all of that, Connor was secretly dating Christabel, Lucy's cousin which ended up only being a secret to Lucy. It was impossible to move on. Kieran and all of our little additions to the family had moved along with us. I knew that everyone felt bad since we all adored Lucy but none of us could get over her missing absence. Most of all, Nick had been acting strange ever since we left Lucy. I overheard Mum and Dad talking about Nick being depressed. It ended up being the only thing I heard from them because their vampire senses picked up on my presence quickly. Although, lately things seemed to get better every day, I knew all of our emotions towards Lucy were still going strong. It didn't help that every day we would find something that reminded us of Lucy.

I walked into the kitchen and ran straight into Quinn. "Watch it, little girl," Quinn teased. I growled and he laughed. All of us were used to me growling at everything by now. I approached further into the kitchen where I saw the rest of my family. Today must've been a particularly cheery morning, for everyone was laughing and in a jolly mood. Even Nicholas was grinning! Of course, I had to know what was happening.

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone tried to sober up to explain to me what the funny thing was.

Finally, Sebastian told me. "Hunter and Kieran, they graduated from the Academy! Didn't you hear?"

I jumped up in excitement. Why didn't Kieran tell me himself? Before I knew it, they were behind me, I flipped around and Kieran caught me in a lip lock. Half of my brothers cringed but they had finally gotten used to the Vampire-Killers that were now my boyfriend, and Quinn's girlfriend. I laughed when we were done and then left Kieran in the dust as I gorged down some blood. Once I was finished, I went back to hanging out with Kieran. Maybe life would finally start to get back to normal, if that was even possible. Mum and Dad came trudging up to my bedroom. I didn't have to say anything for them to know I was wondering what they were doing. Finally they asked me to go down to the basement with them, a place where the others wouldn't hear us talking.

"Lucy's beginning to track us. I don't even know how she's doing it. We're going to have to go on-road." Dad said.

Then and there was when Nicholas led my brothers down to the basement to start a rant. I didn't stop them. "What the hell? We can't just run from Lucy! What will she do once she finds us? She's my best friend! You can't do this!" I screamed and then burst into tears. Everyone went silent.

**Lucy's POV**

Finally the school day had ended. It seemed like there was no escaping the retched place that confined me and let me be made fun of. Word had somehow gotten around school about me being utterly dumped by a super amazingly hot guy. Apparently my school 'best friend' Adriana had told everyone that she was the reason why, that she was going out with Nick. _Oh please, she doesn't even know who Nick is! She's seen him maybe two times! This is total bullshit!_ I would always think in my head. I never said anything, though. It was a waste of my time since she became the new 'it' girl and didn't bother to bring her friends with her.

I didn't care though. Soon I would have my Nicky back and Solange and we would all go up to Adriana and tell her off. In a way, I knew it would be satisfying but I was also just happy to have Nick and Sol back. I didn't bother loitering around the parking lot; if I did, I would only fall into the trap of Adriana. I had no best friend but I didn't need one. I had my own ways. I ran to my car and whipped out my cell phone. I dialed the number, I knew it was wrong of me to but I didn't care. I needed them back.

" Hello Logan," I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Logan's POV**

"I'll text you," I whispered. I felt like a traitor for talking to my brother's unofficial ex-girlfriend. Why was I even doing this? I couldn't do this to my brothers, yet I was anyways. Somehow it was for the greater good. If Isabeau ever found out, she would eat Lucy alive and then torture me and my family. In a sad way, I could just picture it because Isabeau seemed to scare me into loving her. I started to realize how I most definitely should tell Isabeau before she beats me up. I should tell everyone, but then Lucy would kill me. Either way it was a loss for me.

"Who are you going to text? Isabeau? Didn't they ban cell phones from… where ever she lives?" Quinn joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Was my smartass reply.

Nicholas walked in and burst out laughing as he could see what was happening between us. "Wow," he only said.

I walked away, I knew I would have to talk to Lucy soon or else somehow she would get a hold of the others and inform them of what she intended to do.

_Me: Sorry, brothers and family._

_Lucy: I wish I could see them._

_Me: Look, I have to tell you something: They know._

_Lucy: YOU TOLD! Logan Drake, I swear to god I will punish and torture you for the rest of your life._

_Me: I didn't tell! I swear! I've been with Isabeau the whole time! I think it might be your parents… you know they are probably worried about you._

_Lucy: I don't care. Everyone is trying to erase the Drake's from me. It's not happening. Ever. Get it, got it, good._

_Me: Okay, geez. I get it, and you should know what they've decided. Apparently, we might go on-road but truthfully I think that they don't know what else to do. I'll try to do something; it's just hard when no one else knows._

_Lucy: Fine, you can tell Isabeau but that's it because who else could you trust? Your family might be big but you know there are no secrets._

I didn't text back. I had to just trust them. That way, we could band together and actually maybe have the nerve to say something back to Mum. Lucy would understand if that was the thing that got us home. I knew what I had to do. Mum and Dad would go to courts with Kieran, Hunter, Quinn and Solange. That's when I would tell the rest of them. I knew it was wrong not to include Quinn but I knew he had a big mouth. Either way they'd find out later and hopefully we would be able to get our victory.

Later that day

As soon as they left, I called for a meeting. After all the jokes about how this was the meeting where I told them first about how Isabeau was pregnant. "Wow, guy's, real mature! First off, Isabeau is not pregnant! Second, I am so not discussing our sex life; and third…Nicholas….I've been texting Lucy."

The chuckling shut off completely. Nicholas didn't say anything. Instead, he just stared at me. Finally he spoke up, "What the hell? Why are you talking to Lucy? We left for a reason…and if she wanted to talk to someone, why wouldn't she just contact me?" His voice sounded hurt.

"Look, Lucy asked me to do her a solid. She needs us back. Apparently her parents have tried to erase us from her life. Besides, we all want her back and do any of you really want to go on-road?" I asked.

All of them shook their head. "That's what I thought. Look, Nicholas, she didn't contact you because she probably knew that it would change your attitude. She didn't tell Solange, or her parents! I couldn't even tell Isabeau yet!" I argued.

Disgruntled, Nicholas said, "Well, does Lucy know that we know?"

Slowly I shook my head. Nicholas actually laughed. "Wow, when Lucy finds out, you are in some deep shit." He told me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…wait! What do you mean 'when Lucy finds out'? Lucy is not going to find out. Not until we actually go back to Violet Hill! She'll kill me otherwise." I said. There was an unnatural silence that began to set.

"I have to tell Lucy I know. I have to talk to Lucy! I mean, I miss her so much! You can't just tell me this and expect me not to do anything! I have to talk to Lucy and I doubt that you can do anything about it." Nicholas told me.

I whipped out my phone.

_Me: Lucy, don't be mad at me._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Nicholas' POV**

My life hadn't been this exciting since we left. Without Lucy, I was dull like milk. I couldn't truly grasp what Logan said but I had to trust my crazy brother in the pirate shirt. Man, I could find so many reasons to hit him in the face sometimes.

I sat next to Logan as he finally answered Lucy's seventh call. Of course, Lucy started screaming at Logan as soon as he answered. I backed off to nearly the other side of the room. Even a human would be able to catch most of what Lucy was ranting on about. Boy, it was good to hear her voice.

"_Logan Drake, how dare you just text me 'don't be mad at me'! Really? Is that how you break news to Isabeau or your family?"_ Lucy yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just please, do not stake me or shred me to pieces! The truth is that I have to have everyone against Mom and Dad to truly get them to change their minds once they are set. You have to understand that!" was all he said. I oh-so-badly wanted to interrupt and let Lucy actually directly talk to me.

"Who cares? You are so not telling anyone! The first one they'll tell is my parents and they are already suspicious! I…I can't risk this Logan!" Lucy sobbed into the phone. This got everyone's attention. Lucy never cried. She never acted limp. She never backed down. And she always had a plan.

I tore the phone away from my brother. "Lucy, I promise you we'll come back!"

There was silence on the other end and everyone was staring at me. Then an unnatural silence surged from the other end of the line. For a while I thought Lucy had hung up on me, but I still held the phone up to my ear as if she was still there, hopefully.

"I must go Lucy. My parents are coming back. Please text me. I love you." I whispered.

Faintly, even for my upped vampire hearing, I heard, "I love you too, Nicholas." This of course, made me smile.

"I'm not dumb Nicholas, or Logan. First of all, did you really think Solange, Kieran, Dad, Hunter or Quinn would go anywhere? You all think that I need tons of guards to protect me anyways!" Mom yelled.

"There are tons of assassins after you; we have a right to protect you." Sebastian explained. Then he added, "Love you mom."

"A-huh," Mom told Sebastian. "And, Lucy was caught by her parents just a few minutes ago. Plus, I wouldn't dare venture out by the caves. It's too close to home. Which is why, rightfully and respectfully Dad and I have decided that it is best to go back home. It's not really the fact that many humans could get hurt because we are in Violet Hill, they could get hurt because of us any day –or night really –and at any time! The Hel-Blar is drawn there anyways because of the Caves and such. Plus the Helios-Ra Academy isn't too far down the road."

Once Mom was done with her speech, I jumped up into the air and grabbed the phone.

"Nicholas?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, we're heading home. See you soon." I said and hung up before she could say anything else. It would all have to wait till we got back home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Lucy's POV**

"They're coming home!" I screamed. I dropped the phone and ran into my parent's arms. Their face beckoned for answers. "The Drakes, they're coming back to Violet Hill!" I exclaimed.

They cheered with me and we all laughed. In celebration we took a trip to King Soopers and bought me a gallon of ice cream. We pulled back into the driveway after and I couldn't imagine a day that was more perfect. At first I almost felt as if I would kill Logan but now that they knew; I felt like everything was much better and that there was no reason other than maybe hurting Nicholas because he was an idiot and let them move away. My life was now getting a whole lot better. I pulled out my phone and lay on my stomach on my bed eating more and more ice cream.

_Nicholas: I'm so sorry for everything!_

_Me: It's not your fault! Just come back soon._

_Nicholas: Of course! I love you_

_Me: I love you too! There's so much you have to know. Like, Adriana is making up a lie that you and she are going out and it's such a big scandal at school. Everyone is so into you even though no one but me really knows you. Things are such a mess._

_Nicholas: I'm sorry that I left it in shreds. I promise I'll clean this problem up. And, you know you're the only girl for me ;)_

_~a few days later~_

When the bell rang I was out the door. I was so not sticking around after school just to dilly dallies and possibly run into Adriana. Of course, Adriana was always on the prowl these days. Her position was getting overtaken by other cool people but wasn't that always how the popular chain worked? The ranks were always moving and nothing could ever be set in stone and Adriana was starting to realize this. Of course, Adriana finally thought of the final scandal to keep her on top.

She was leaning on my car when I got back. Of course that bitch was. Would she ever know that some things in life were way better then high school? Some people were crazy.

"What's your problem? Just get out of my way!" I said.

Adriana laughed. Her laugh was like scum. "Make me! I mean, you really want me to move? Do you think I'll just do everything you say? Nicholas is my boyfriend. I have everything and you have nothing, so give it u—," Adriana was interrupted by none other than Nicholas. Man did I love his timing.

"Who the hell are you? I've never seen you a day in my life. And get away from my girlfriend and her car!" Nicholas said.

Adriana tried to play the card. "That's right Lucky, get away."

Nicholas walked over and put his arm around me and then faced Adriana and said, "I was talking to you." Adriana had drawn everyone to us and Nicholas allowed her to make the ultimate fool of herself. I laughed and Nicholas and I got in my car and drove away to the compound. I felt like everything was Cinderella perfect because it seemed like it was. That was until we got to the Drake Compound. Of course we would have to face reality and reality didn't look too pretty at the moment.

When we pulled into the driveway, I screamed Solange's name and we hugged for a long time. I even burst into tears because I missed her so much. Everything seemed amazing. Finally I broke the hug and hugged the rest of the family. Quinn gave me his special squeeze-you-to-death hug and literally squeezed all the air out of me until I turned blue. Nicholas laughed and asked, "You want to go for a walk?"

I nodded and we headed into the woods. "Nicky, I've missed you so much!" I said as I leaned into his tall body and clung to his muscles.

"I've missed you too!" He wailed. We hugged and I felt his body shake as he and I sobbed. "I promise you that I'll never go away, not unless you want me to. I'll always be here for you."

"I love you!" I cried.

We held each other for another ten minutes before finally breaking apart and deciding that we needed to go back. Half way on the walk back, I nearly tripped. He laughed and I elbowed him in the head as he picked me up and ran back to the Drake Compound. He took me clear back up to his room in the attic and I smiled at how easily the Drake's moved back into their old house.

"Where did you even go?" I asked in between making out with Nick.

He moved down to my neck and oddly I didn't mind even though it was sort of awkward in theory about him being a vampire and being close to my neck. "Washington, Solange wanted to see how much we could turn this into a twilight movie." I laughed and then went back to kissing him ferociously.

Soon we were making out and Nicholas was topless. Then we were under the covers and I lay in his arms. "Are you sure?" Nick asked me.

I nodded my head and then we slept together.


End file.
